Labyrinth
by Velv3tteV3nom
Summary: "Hello, Roxas. I'm going to make all your wishes come true." And just like that, Xion was gone. Oh, crap. What had he done? "Give her back! I didn't mean it!" Roxas cried. The Goblin King gave him a somewhat puzzled look. "What's done is done. What's said is said… But if you really want her back… You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth..." AU. AkuRoku. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


Summary: It had been exactly 17 years since Sarah Williams rescued her baby brother Toby from the infamous Labyrinth. She had finally forgiven her parents, and herself, and moved forward in her life. But she would always remember her father telling her that one day she would have a child just like her. That child was Roxas. Sarah lavished all her attention on him, spoiling him a bit more than necessary, and soon adopted Xion. Roxas had just turned 17 and had gotten used to being an only child. As Sarah and her new husband were getting ready for their much needed date night, Roxas was forcibly recruited to babysit his younger sister, Xion. Sure, he'd read all the stories about the infamous so-called Labyrinth, but that's all that they were. Stories. In a fit of jealous, desperate rage he immediately recalled those infamous words from his favorite book. And just like that the red haired Goblin King appeared with a malicious smile on his face. "Hello, Roxas. I'm going to make all your wishes come true." And just like that, Xion was gone. Oh, crap. What had he done!? "Give her back! I didn't mean it!" Roxas cried. The Goblin King gave him a somewhat puzzled look. "What's done is done. What's said is said… But if you really want her back… You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth. But this time… you won't be so fortunate as your mother." AU. AkuRoku. Rated M for language, yaoi, and a possible lemon.

Hello, all! So I had yet another idea for a new story, AkuRoku of course, and as I was watching the movie, Labyrinth, you know the one with David Bowie in those amazingly tight slacks that showed off his junk? Mmm yeah that's the one. I thought maybe I could put a new spin on it since it looks like it hasn't been done before. Though I could be wrong. Ahem. Anyway please let me know what you think and if I should continue!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts or Labyrinth nor do I make any profit from this. I used one snippet from the book, or movie, where Sarah calls forth the Goblin King to take the baby away. So yeah, definitely don't own that. This disclaimer will last for the rest of the story, 'kay? 'Kay.

* * *

 **Introduction: A Wish Fulfilled**

Reading.

I'd always loved reading.

Yet another quirk I had gotten from my mother. But you don't care about that.

I was sprawled across our comfy dark blue leather sofa reading my mother's old tattered copy of _Labyrinth_. As I flipped to the next page I heard a screeching cry from the next room. Xion's room. I growled obscenities under my breath and tried to concentrate on my book only to realize I'd read the same sentence five times.

"Damn it, Xion! Shut the hell up! God!"

Damn brat of a little sister, she was. Sure, she was only two but damn did she piss me off. I hadn't even wanted a sister in the first place. I was perfectly content being an only child until _HE_ came around and ruined everything.

 _HE_ was my mother's new husband, Roland. My stepfather. I hated the man with a fiery passion. My mother was just fine and dandy with my real father, Cloud, whom I was told I resembled more than her, but no. No, she needed something new and exciting. Like a new husband. And a snotty, bratty two-year-old who didn't know the difference between a ladybug and a stinkbug.

"I hate my life," I mumbled while closing my book. Then cursed because I forgot to put my Goblin King bookmark in it to mark where I'd left off. Oh, well. I'd figure out where I was eventually.

I laid my book on the smudged glass topped coffee table and proceeded to get up. I needed to quit lazing around and get ready for my date with Naminé. I'd liked her for so long it was borderline unhealthy.

So I quickly dashed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I quickly rummaged around through my drawers and closet trying to find the perfect outfit that would impress Naminé but at the same time it wouldn't look like I was trying too hard. Which I probably was but whatever. I finally settled on a simple black polo shirt and a pair of crisp stonewashed jeans.

After I had my treasures I quickly rushed into the adjoined bathroom in my room to get a much needed shower. I mean, I didn't want to just smell good. I wanted to smell sinfully good. I quickly stripped down to my birthday suit, threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and leaped into the shower. I washed my unruly blond hair with my signature vanilla and caramel shampoo and conditioner and inhaled deeply.

Hot damn. I smelled like sex on legs.

"I can't blame those horny girls, I would make me mine!" I sang while washing the rest of my body with my favorite pouf, whom I affectionately nicknamed George.

Because George is just a bad ass name. It worked in Harry Potter. So, it worked for me. Don't deny the logic.

While George worked his smell-good magic, I vaguely heard my mother calling for me but decided it wasn't important. She knew I had plans and knew better than to bother me.

I rinsed myself clean, turned off the faucet, and grabbed my black and white checkered towel from the towel rack. I dried myself off and threw on my clothes then realized something.

I still had to fight with my hair.

I glared at the offending object in the mirror as it stared mockingly back.

"Bring it, bitch," it taunted. "You won't win."

I smirked. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Sarah frantically flitted around trying to make sure everything was in order. Her husband, Roland, had suggested they have a date night at the last minute. At first she had refused because her son had a date with the girl of his dreams and she didn't have anyone to look after Xion. She didn't want to ruin his night.

Then Roland had stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Love, you do so much for us. For everyone. You need to do something for yourself, too. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. Let me take you out tonight. Roxas can watch Xion."

Sarah bit her lip. "But Roland—"

Roland put a finger to her plush lips. "No buts, Sarah-love. Tonight is about you."

Sarah felt a smile grace her features. "All right, Roland. Let me go talk to Roxas."

Roland gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "That's my girl. I'll take care of everything else."

Sarah nodded and went in search of her son. She really didn't want to ruin his night, but Roland was right.

It was okay to be selfish sometimes.

Right?

* * *

I had lost.

My hair was the undisputed champion of the dreaded unruly permanent bedhead.

I hung my head in shame.

"Better luck next time, motherfucker," my hair crowed victoriously.

I decided to be mature and ignore that comment. I had better things to do than fight with my devil hair.

I hung my wet towel back up so it could dry and left the bathroom. Then checked myself out in the full-length mirror on my closet door.

"Mm. Sashay."

I twirled around.

"Shantay."

I struck a pose.

I looked fucking fabulous. And smelled like the sweetest sin.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Roxas? Sweetie?" came my mother's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied while pulling my black and white converse on.

"Are you decent? Can I come in? If you're not decent, I can wait till—"

I let out a short bark of laughter before opening the door. "Yes, mom. I'm naked. I look fabulous, don't I?" I joked and noticed the glare she was giving me.

"What's up?" I finally replied after apologizing for that comment.

My mom sighed and ran a few fingers through her silky chocolate brown hair. "Roxas, I need to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Well, I know how long you've been planning your date with Naminé and I know she's the girl of your dreams—"

"Were those air quotes necessary, mom?"

"Yes. Now let me finish."

"Okay. Okay. No more interruptions. Promise."

"Good boy. Now, how do I say this without offending you? Gosh, this is so hard, Roxas."

I just stared at my mom for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

My mom sighed and twiddled her fingers.

A nervous habit, and another quirk of hers, that I had inherited as well.

"Mom?"

My mom's eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. "Roxas, baby, Roland wants to take me out tonight. And you know I never ask anything of you without consulting you first, but baby, I need this. He needs this. Our schedules are always so busy and clash constantly. We never have time to spend together. Roland somehow managed to get off early this evening and even went so far as to take tomorrow off too. Would you mind watching your sister, Xion, for us tonight?"

My heart stopped for 1.5 nanoseconds. Then to make up lost time, it started beating even harder.

"You're kidding, right?"

My mom had the decency to look abashed. "No, Roxas. Please. Do this for me."

I jumped up off my bed and glared at her for the first time in my 17 years of life. "You can't do this to me! You knew I had a date with Naminé! Both you and that scumbag knew! But do you care!? No. You don't give a flying fuck in space! What the fuck do you even see in that bastard!? You and my real dad were so happy! HAPPY! But you just had to have the next best thing! And broke my dad's heart! I should've known all you cared about was yourself. And what you can get out of people. Once someone loses their usefulness, you just toss them to the side like last week's dirty laundry. Is that what I am to you? A piece of dirty laundry!?"

My mom burst into tears. Then promptly fled from my room.

* * *

I almost felt guilty. But dear god, she and that lowlife were just out to ruin my life, weren't they!? I sighed and glanced at my cellphone.

Guess I should call Naminé and be the bearer of bad news…

I deftly plucked my phone off my computer desk and scrolled through my contacts until I finally found Naminé. I pressed the call button and listened to it ring.

Naminé picked up on the third ring. "Hello, this is Naminé speaking. "

I swallowed the lump of nervousness in my throat. "H-Hey, Naminé it's Roxas."

Naminé let out a delighted laugh. "Oh, is that you Roxas? Sorry, I completely forgot to program you into my contacts. I almost didn't answer, but I'm glad I did. I'm so excited about tonight!"

Yeah. This wasn't going to end well.

I cleared my throat nervously. "A-Actually, Naminé, I won't be able to do anything tonight. My parents decided, at the very last minute, to go out themselves. So I'm kinda stuck babysitting Xion."

Naminé went silent.

Oh, god. I knew this was going to be bad.

"N-Naminé?"

"I've gotta go, Roxas. I've made other plans. See you at school."

Click.

I felt my throat constrict painfully. My chest felt tighter than a virgin on her wedding night. This couldn't be happening. Everything was going the way it was supposed to and now? Now, I had nothing. No cute girl to talk to, let alone go out on a date with. All my friends were too busy to make time for me.

I was all alone.

And it was all fucking Xion's fault!

* * *

Sarah collapsed onto her queen-sized bed, tears cascading down her cheeks in a melancholy waterfall of despair. She was a horrible person. She knew Roxas wanted to see his little girlfriend, but no. She just had to go and be selfish. Roland had said it was the right thing to do.

But what if it wasn't?

Knock. Knock.

"Sarah, honey? Are you ready?" came Roland's kind spirited voice.

She didn't know what to do or say. So she remained silent as Roland made his way into their bedroom.

"Sarah! Love! What happened?" Roland exclaimed, deeply concerned for his wife's well-being.

Sarah clutched a pillow to her chest. "Roland… Roxas… He—"

Roland's expression turned murderous. "What did that boy say to you?"

Sarah just shook her head. "I—I went to talk to him and it just… It was awful Roland. He was so upset because we ruined his night with his dream girl. I—"

"I'll go talk to him and give him a piece of my mind."

Roland turned on his heel and stalked out of their bedroom.

He had a spoiled brat that needed tending to.

* * *

I had decided to turn on my PC and see if any of my friends were online. I needed someone to talk to. Maybe Hayner? No, he'd just try to piss me off even more. Pence? No, he just wouldn't understand. Then it came to me.

Olette. She would understand.

I just hoped that she was online tonight.

I quickly signed into my IM account, saw that she was, indeed, online and sent her a message.

 _LuckyXIII has signed in._

 _M0therH3n has signed in._

 **LuckyXIII : Hey, Olette.**

 **M0therH3n : Roxas? Hey! I've been so worried about you! I'm so sorry we haven't been able to hang out like we used to. Life just has an annoying tendency to get in the way sometimes.**

 **LuckyXIII : I know what you mean lol. But I really need to talk to you about something.**

 **M0therH3n : Sure, Roxas! What's on your mind? I'm here for you.**

 **LuckyXIII : Well, Naminé officially hates me now…**

 **M0therH3n : What? Why?! What happened?**

Right as I was about to reply my door was flung open and there stood a rabid Roland. Frothing at the mouth and everything.

"What do you want?" I replied emotionlessly.

Roland attempted to regain some semblance of composure. "Roxas, what you said to your mother is absolutely unforgivable. So, now you get the pleasure of facing the repercussions of your actions. No TV, no computer, no cellphone, and no books."

He snatched away my phone and unplugged my computer. Then proceeded in taking all the wires and cords out, rendering my computer useless.

I was livid. Absolutely, positively livid. What the hell did I do to deserve this?!

"You can make it up to your mother by watching Xion tonight. Then, we'll discuss whether or not you'll be getting your privileges back any time soon. We'll see you in the morning."

With that being said, Roland took his leave, slamming my door in the process

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him, flinging my door back open.

* * *

Sarah had finally finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hot damn. I look fabulous! Sashay. Shantay." She giggled then remembered that Roxas had said the same thing prior. She still felt a bit guilty, but she needed this. She needed time for herself. For Roland, too.

Roland strode back into the bedroom and whistled appreciatively. "You look ravishing, my love. Ready to go?"

Sarah smiled back at him then remembered something. "What about Xion?"

Roland bent down to kiss her forehead. "Roxas will take care of her. He's not that heartless."

Hand in hand, they both walked out the front door into the warm summer night.

* * *

My room was a mess. Books were scattered everywhere, pens were thrown in the air without a care, my knuckles were now bleeding because I had punched my mirror, which had promptly shattered upon impact, and suddenly all was still.

Until Xion started her earsplitting screeching again.

I stomped downstairs into the living room and picked up my book on the coffee table. Then made my way into Xion's room.

The two year old was standing up in her crib, wailing as if the world was ending right at this very moment. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I covered my ears and in the process, dropped my book.

"Damn it!" I swore, bending down to pick it up.

Xion's bright blue eyes were dripping with tears and her nose was snotty and disgusting. I was never having kids if this is what it entailed. "Stowie!" she cried.

I glared at the black haired brat. "Oh? The great and perfect Xion wants a story? Oh I'll give you a story. Once upon a time there was a handsome, young boy whose stepfather made him stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child. She wanted everything for herself. And the boy was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with him and gave him certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he asked the goblins for help…"

Xion cried even louder, if that was even remotely possible.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Let me finish the damn story so you can go to sleep and leave me the fuck alone."

Xion let out a hiccup and quieted down a tiny bit.

"Say your right words," the goblins said, "And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free."

Xion started squawking even louder.

I groaned, then continued, "But the boy knew the king of the goblins would keep the baby forever and ever and turn it into a goblin, so he suffered in silence until one night, when he was tired from doing housework and hurt by the harsh words of his stepfather and he could no longer stand it…"

Xion screamed even louder. "Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

I was getting fed up with this brat. Fast. "Oh, all right! All right! Knock it off! Come on. Stop it! Stop it, Xion! I'll say the words! …No, no I mustn't! I mustn't say…"

Xion continued to scream and cry, her black hair matted to her cheek.

"I wish… I wish…"

What the hell was I doing? This was so silly.

But it was also… kind of fun. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

I cleared my throat. "Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

Wait. That couldn't be right. I knew I was forgetting something.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Xion was starting to really piss me off. That brat was lucky I was the nonviolent type.

"Oh, Xion! Stop it! Hmph. I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins come take you away. I wish… I wish…" I trailed off, trying to remember those memorable, magic words.

Xion hit a new octave of earsplitting shrillness.

As I covered my ears, I finally said, "I wish the goblins would come take you away… Right now."

 _Kaboom!_

The thunder rolled and lightning lit up the night sky, and suddenly it was dark.

Suddenly, it was quiet.

Sweet Jesus, it was finally quiet!

I turned around to face Xion's crib. "Xion? Uhm, Xion, stop it. This isn't funny. Why aren't you crying? Are you… okay?"

That's when I heard giggling. And the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps.

I was officially getting freaked out. Something was wrong. "Xion?"

I slowly made my way over to her crib, ignoring the giggling and footfalls of god knows what, and slowly drew back the blanket.

Nothing was there.

I turned my attention to my window where an owl was desperately trying to get in. "What the hell?"

That's when I saw them.

Pointed ears, ugly grotesque faces, nasty webbed feet…

The goblins.

They… were real?

 _Fwooooosh!_

My window flew open and in came the owl.

"Oh my god! I'm going to get pecked to death by an owl!" I exclaimed, immediately shutting my eyes.

"You're stupider than you look," came a voice right next to my ear.

I swear I jumped five feet in the air. That'd be the only time I'd ever feel ten feet tall.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life.

The man who appeared before me was unlike anyone, or anything, I had ever seen before. His wild spiky crimson red hair framed his angular face perfectly while those emerald cat-like eyes were to die for. I felt myself getting lost in them. Then I noticed two tiny black upside-down triangular tattoos underneath this beautiful man's eyes. They just added to the finesse of his character. He was tall, lithe, and very well proportioned.

He noticed me staring and his smirk turned into a sneer. "See something you like?"

I spluttered unintelligently and glared at him.

 _Fear my kitten-like glare. Fear it._

"Do yourself a favor, kid. Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I went to lunge at him but he merely sidestepped my advance and tsked.

"Hello, Roxas. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Axel, and I'm the fucking Goblin King. Got it memorized? "

* * *

And that's where I'm gonna leave it! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! A big shout-out to Simply Rexene for her idea for Roxas' IM screen name! Thanks a bunch, dear! Till next time!


End file.
